forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Carrey
Jim Carrey is a former actor, comedian, and currently an Internet blogger. He's also a supporting character in the Forgotten series and he also is famous for "being God." Forgotten: Apocalypse Vladimir Makarov meets Jim Carrey aboard the Norweigan Pearl, a cruise ship, during his little trip to New York for the Secret Project. Vlad says that he "knows" Jim from the movie Bruce Almighty, much to Jim's surprise. Later, Jim is seen walking on the promenade deck when God, disguised as a tourist, suddenly meets him and says that he's been complaining about how God acts. Additionally, He selects Jim to be His "instrument of terror when the End Times arrive." He also declares that He'll share His powers with Jim. Immediately after the encounter, Bruce is gifted with powers from God. However, he uses them to defend his friends from enemies; once he makes a GVG soldier faint when a GVG helicopter containing hijackers attempts to land on the ship, only to be blown out of the sky with Jim's "Almighty Wind". Then he redirects an asteroid headed for the Moon toward the city of Mecca, Saudi Arabia, where it flattens the Kabba and destroys the city. Later, he witnesses the Wrath of the Lamb and believes it is his fault, only to find out from God afterwards that He caused it, not Jim. When Jim makes landfall in New York City, the first thing he deals with is the Flood of 2012. He survives this too and later becomes friends with Fred Figglehorn. Throughout the rest of the novel, he performs various miracles around the world. Forgotten: The Mark Jim is mentioned several times in Forgotten: The Mark, but he doesn't appear until Act II and Act III, where he starts to perform more miracles, baffle Christians, outrage the Antichrist for "replacing" him, outrages the Muslims by appearing before the Jews as their Messiah, destroying the Dome of the Rock, and finally cursing the Muslims to seventeen years of pestilence, though he blesses the Jews. Forgotten: Armageddon Jim Carrey returns in Forgotten: Armageddon as a miracle performer...and Blake Lively's new friend after Henry dies. Once Blake meets Jim, she doesn't trust him at all, until he performs some miracles around her new hometown in New York City. He is also seen blowing up random objects around the city and eventually inciting a riot between the citizens of NYC and the Global Tyranny Peacekeepers. He also performs the "breast expansion" trick on Blake, which makes her "boobs look huge!" Also, he discovers that people are actually praying to him. God contacts him when he gets home and tells him that he isn't listening to prayers. At first, he tries to answer each prayer on his own with E-mail, but they quickly "gang up" on him, forcing him to come up with a seemingly insane solution: Set all the answers to "Yes". However, this incites the biggest uprising in the world: The Great Uprising of 2019. At the same time, Jim falls in love with Blake Lively, replacing Henry as her "lover". Jim proposes to Blake and, once she sees that Jim makes a great protector, complies and then-much to Jim's surprise-Blake kisses him. Sometime later, Blake is abducted by the Inner Circle, but Jim has a plan: he works with William Wallcroft and Yuri Danilova to hack into Karlstejn Castle, Prague, Czech Republic. While William and Yuri do the "dirty work", Jim uses his supernatural powers to terminate all Inner Circle soldiers inside the castle just by walking by them, causing them to drop dead on the spot. Eventually, despite a series of setbacks, he reaches Blake, who is tied up and locked in a cell. Blake runs to him and apologizes for "hating you like crap" during their first meeting. Jim unlocks the cell, but Vladimir Makarov enters and tries to kill him, but finds that Jim's indestructible. Jim then annoys Vladimir by singing What You Want by Evanescence, only he "tones the song down" to make it sound deeper and he replaces Amy Lee's voice with his own. Vlad runs off screaming like a maniac while Jim takes Blake and runs her out of the castle. He is later seen during the Israeli Campaign, where he encourages the Jews to incite another riot against the PLR, who are occupying Jerusalem. Together with the PLR, he leads a rebellion consisting of 3.2 million Jewish militia forces and easily crushes the PLR and Inner Circle, much to Nikolai's outrage. Nikolai then attempts to personally kill Jim, but he is struck down by Jim's "Fireball of Doom". Afterwards, God appears to Jim and says that his work is done. He then takes back all of His powers and Jim is reverted to a regular human being. He watches God slay the Antichrist's forces at Armageddon and then reunites with Blake, saying that "I am no longer God, but He is still here!" Trivia *Jim is the first character to retain his humor throughout the series. *He despises actor Steve Carrell. *He can manipulate speech; at one point, Nikolai Danilova attempts to deliver a death threat to the Christians on national television, but Jim manipulates his speech to make him compliment the Christians and curse the Muslims. *He hates Muslims. *He once had a fictional crush on actress Cameron Diaz. Gallery General stuff FREEZE!.jpg|Jim's favorite US Army unit, Delta Force Al-Bashir.png|Jim's archenemy. Zach Levi.jpg|Jim's secret admirer, Zachary Levi. Quotes Forgotten: Apocalypse "The gloves are off, pal!" - Jim getting mad at God. "Just great, God, you've just read my mind." - Jim talking with God. "Thank you. Thank you again." - Jim after stepping in a puddle aboard the Norweigan Pearl. "ANSWER ME!" - Jim screaming at God after his latest failure in life: impressing Blake Lively. "POWER!" - Jim after God shares His powers with him. "That did not happen!" - Jim muttering to himself about not being God. "YOU'RE GOD?!" - Jim upon meeting God. "You know what? YOU SUCK!" - Jim after God accidentally scares him. "Come on! OPEN! opens That was lucky." - Jim after he is imbued with the power of God. "I AM JIM ALMIGHTY! MY WILL BE DONE!" - Jim spoofing a line from Bruce Almighty. "Hey, don't forget your parting gifts." - Jim while harassing some GVG insurgents. "Uh, yeah. In case you don't know...I AM JIM ALMIGHTY!" - Jim to Blake Lively about being the "Almighty". "YEAH! JIM'S BACK!" - Jim while harassing The Letter Black. Dialogue "Sometimes, anticipation can heighten the...pleasure." growls "Oh!" "It's a funny thing about pleasure." "Wow." "It can be quite...PLEASURABLE!!!!" mind sexually arouses and convules Blake; Blake falls to the floor; chuckles "Oh, God! Oh, God, please!" "Gotcha!" "Oh, God!" "Pleasurable, pleasurable, pleasurable...!" "Oh, good God!" groans "Please!" "SORRY!" - Jim using the world "pleasure" to harass Blake Lively. blows so random pedestrian's skirt lifts "I saw it and it was *good*!" - Jim harassing a pedestrian. Forgotten: The Mark "Huh, that's cool. I wonder if she's cuter than me." - Jim after hearing about Blake Lively. "Why shouldn't I be....when you're also Black's girlfriend?" - Jim when he reveals to Blake Lively he and Henry Blackburn share her as a girlfriend. "Funny thing about pleasure...It can be quite PLEASURABLE!" - Jim "Sometimes anticipation can heighten the PLEASURE!" - Jim. "PLEASURABLE! PLEASURABLE! " ''- Jim harassing Blake Lively with the word "Pleasure". ''"You are looking right into the very face of god!" "On the contrary...I AM GOD!! I replaced you! onto the platform in front of the Temple Today, my Jewish friends, THIS STATUE OF NIKOLAI GOES DOWN!" (Statue falls) "You dare replace me and address me without title?! Makarov, execute this man!" "Consider it done." "May I remind you we're both indestructible? I'm God, YOU'RE NOT!" - Jim harassing Nikolai Danilova and Vladimir Makarov. Forgotten: Armageddon "BOH YAH!" - Jim upon hearing Yuri's "genius idea". "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO REPLACE ME!" "I did not replace you, Nicky. YOU NEVER WERE GOD IN THE FIRST PLACE! like a maniac I MUST BE SMARTER THAN I LOOK! BACK TO YOU, SUCKER!" - Jim harassing the Antichrist. "What?! Did I hear you correctly?! Tell me, Excellency, tell me you are not going to violate my specific order to never again-!" "You insult me-?!" "YOU DARE TO INTERRUPT ME?!! Do you see yourself above corporal punish-!" "The MOON AND THE STARS BOW TO ME!" "I SHOULD HAVE YOUR HEAD BLOWN OFF THIS INSTANT! I-I-I SHOULD ZAP IT OFF MYSELF!" "Carrey, Global Tyranny l-!" "STATES THAT I SHOULD WHAT?! BE BEHEADED THE MINUTE I BLASPHEME YOU?! (blasts fire from fingers) Well, I should hope you do, because-!" '' ''"I have merely contempt for you, Carrey. You have disgraced your job to the Global Tyranny and I-!" "REEAALLY!! Then kill me for trying to speak my mind or REVEAL YOURSELF AS A COWARD!!" "Carrey, you have many times stated your devotion to me and now-!" "KILL ME YOURSELF, YOU IMPOTENT-!" "AS YOU WISH! (plunges fist into Jim's hand and try to yank out his heart, only to discover his hand is stuck) WHAT IS THIS?!" "Didn't you forget that I'm immortal?" "IMMORTAL?! (forcefully yanks hand out of Jim's chest) I AM IMMORTAL!" "Not anymore, you're not." "Then...kill me. KILL ME, JERK!" "You have one last chance to_!" "Too late, jerk! (blasts fire from eyeballs, incinerating everyone surrounding Nikolai) Now it's my turn!" ''- Jim and Nikolai Danilova Supernatural Powers Following the incident where Jim receives God's power, Jim has a variety of supernatural powers that he uses as weapons or for his own amusement, a trait that's shared by other members of The Invincibles, though their powers may vary from Jim's. Each power is unique as it either creates or destroys, helps or harms, or neither. The supernatural powers of Jim Carrey are as follows: General powers *'Mobile Invulnerabilit'y: Jim becomes unstoppable while moving. *'Immortality': Jim is immortal *'Enhanced running': Jim runs ten times faster than a normal human. *'Telekinesis': Jim can move objects with his mind. Appearance altering power *'Age reverser': Jim appears ten years younger than he really is. Neutral powers *'Command: At Jim's command, anything is destroyed or created on cue. *'''Water-partation: Jim can cause certain bodies of water to divide themselves in half with one corridor of dry land in the middle (a reference to Moses and the Exodus). *'Teleportation': Jim teleports himself to various locations by thinking about them. *'Confirmation': Whenever someone (a mortal human) says something will happen and Jim replies in agreement, that event happens on cue. *'Multi-lingual Speec'h: Jim speaks in different languages. *'Multi-lingual Speech Manipulation': Jim maniipulates other people's speech to make them speak different languages. Powers of destruction *'Meteor shower'- Jim calls down meteors from outer space and commands them to bombard anything he wants to see destroyed. *'Flamethrower': Jim blasts fire from various body parts as if he were a human flamethrower. *'Wrath of Jim:' Jim loudly proclaims that something has angered him and calls down various destructive forces upon his victims simultaneously. Video appearances Jim has also appeared on The Jim and Blake Show, which permanently replaced The Fred and Britney Show after Fred and Britney were K.I.A. These videos inspired the spoofed music videos depicted in the show. He appeared on another TV show called Horror Tapes, a TV miniseries that is similar in format to Lost Tapes. The videos depicted here also reflect on the videos that are part of Horror Tapes.